


Не та свобода

by fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China), lychee_chili



Series: Неукротимые [3]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lychee_chili/pseuds/lychee_chili
Summary: Сяо Чжань ненавидит пришлых. Не без причин
Relationships: Chen Zexi/Xiao Zhan
Series: Неукротимые [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836586
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Made in China 2020





	Не та свобода

Пришлые…  
Пожалуй никто, даже Цзячэн, с давних пор числившийся чем-то вроде лучшего друга, не знал, насколько Сяо Чжань ненавидит само это слово. Причин на то у него было более чем достаточно.

Наставники учили, что пришлым надо открывать ворота, надо принимать, как своих — ведь Базе всегда требовались руки. Нужно поддерживать в рабочем состоянии ветряки, обеспечивающие их замкнутый мирок электричеством; нужно следить за теплицами и птичником; нужно … да столько всего нужно! Работы на Базе хватало, а вот людей год от года становилось все меньше. Сяо Чжань до сих пор помнил, как они с Цзячэном ревели в голос, развеивая в ближнем лесу прах дожившего до седых волос Лю Хуа, обучавшего их военному делу. Старик был заботливым и не ворчливым, что уже редкость, и Сяо Чжань с Цзячэном относились к нему с любовью и почтением, хоть и доводили порой старика до белого каления. И пусть Лю Хуа частенько вздыхал, повторяя, что Цзячэну недостает силы, а Сяо Чжаню — усидчивости, и командиром не быть ни одному, ни другому, они лишь хохотали в ответ, в один голос утверждая, что командир — это уже слишком и оно им надо? Не надо. Да и на эту важную роль уже было кому претендовать.

Пришлый.  
Впитывающий каждое слово наставников, как губка; до изнеможения выматывающий себя ежедневными тренировками в зале и повторяющий, что нет, этого недостаточно. Жадно листающий страницы бережно хранимых книг — он читал все, не делая разницы между вымышленными историями и историей настоящей, только смеялся тихо, повторяя, что и та, которая настоящая — уже тоже вымысел и жить нужно сегодняшним днем.

Тонкий, гибкий, как лоза дикого винограда, смуглокожий. С блестящими раскосыми глазами и приподнятыми кверху уголками губ. Нежный, капризный порой, как Сун И, чья заметно округлившаяся грудь возвела ее в ранг богини для большинства мальчишек на Базе, и — яростно сильный и непокорный одновременно с этим. Единственный, кого Сяо Чжань когда-либо любил.

Цзэси. Чэнь Цзэси.  
Даже от его имени веяло загадочной дикой свободой, о которой Цзэси твердил постоянно. Сяо Чжань пропал сразу, как только его увидел, и после таскался хвостиком, не обращая внимания на то, что Цзэси был младше. С ним… с ним было удивительно. Наблюдать за тем, как Цзэси превращал обычную тренировку с деревянными мечами в нечто запредельно прекрасное, можно было бесконечно, и никакая Сун И не могла сравниться с изящными движениями пришлого.

Цзэси пришел осенью, исхудавший до костей, и от его рассказа у многих на Базе навернулись слезы. Он бежал с сестрой, им удалось ускользнуть от своры Проклятых, когда на их селение напали, но — сестру ранили, и Цзэси нес ее на себе, сколько мог. Нес, не понимая, что тело на его спине уже не дышит. Могилу он вырыл руками, и Сяо Чжань до сих пор помнит изодранные в кровь тонкие руки и длинные смуглые пальцы с сорванными ногтями. Заживало это все долго, и после на смуглой коже все равно остались белесые ниточки шрамов, тянущихся местами до самых локтей.

Сяо Чжаню нравилось их целовать.

Цзэси стремился быть первым, всегда и во всем. Первым он стал и у Сяо Чжаня, небрежно и изящно предложив самого себя с откровенным донельзя «я же вижу, что ты меня хочешь».  
Сяо Чжань тогда чуть с ума не сошел от восторга. Опозорился, конечно, сойдя с ума от одного только поцелуя, а после долго и убедительно доказывал, что — нет, Цзэси не ошибся, позволив ему.

Вроде доказал даже, если тихие сладкие стоны, срывающиеся с покрасневших губ Цзэси можно было считать доказательством. Иногда Цзэси перехватывал инициативу, и уже Сяо Чжань задыхался от тягучих жарких поцелуев, на которые Цзэси был так щедр.

Тогда все казалось понятным: место лидера явно за Цзэси, Сяо Чжань и Цзячэн будут рядом, будущее Базы в надежных руках, и только старик Лю Хуа порой горько усмехался да с удвоенным старанием гонял Сяо Чжаня по учебникам, за малейшую ошибку выдавая обидные подзатыльники. Надо — отмахивался он от вопросов других наставников, надо — и все тут.

— Надо, — голос у Цзэси всегда был тихим, но это прозвучало как гром для ошарашенного Сяо Чжаня. — Ты же со мной?

Уйти с Базы?! Зачем и… куда?

— Мы здесь как в ловушке, даже воздух несет затхлостью, неужели ты не чувствуешь? Ведь там свобода, там никто не указ! Там мы сможем стать сильными, понимаешь?

Нет. Сяо Чжань не понимал. Там — это где? За периметром, где сновали своры Проклятых, потерявших человечность и потреблявших в пищу себе подобных?

— Да что они нам? Соберем свою стаю, мы же бойцы, нам все по плечу, — уговаривал его Цзэси, не замечая, как с каждым словом глаза Сяо Чжаня становятся все уже. — Мне нужна свобода, я не могу так, я задыхаюсь. Быть лидером, тащить на себе ярмо, отвечая за этих беспомощных? Нет, это не мое. Мне нужно больше. Я хочу брать, не спрашивая, хочу вести за тобой не тупую толпу приученных выживать, а таких как мы — сильных, способных на все.

— А я, я тебе нужен? — почти прошептал Сяо Чжань.

— Само собой. С таким бойцом, как ты, все получится! Прихватим огнестрела, и…

— Я не об этом, Цзэси.

— О чем тогда?

— Ты не помнишь? Ты же сам говорил, что все равно где, лишь бы вместе, что я тебе нужен…

— Говорил. Ты хотел это слышать — я и говорил.

Нет. Нет-нет-нет, так не должно быть, это же неправда, так?  
А тихий голос неумолимо продолжал:

— И нужен, конечно. Вдвоем будет проще.

— Нет! Ты не можешь быть таким!

— Да ладно? И какой же я, по-твоему?

— Ты… ты сильный, ты умеешь любить, если бы не умел — не пытался бы сестру спасти, не нес бы ее столько.

— Сестру? Знаешь, Сяо Чжань — повзрослей ты уже. Любой, кто стремится выжить, нес бы. Или ты думаешь, я листьями по дороге питался?

— Что?!

— То. Мне нужна была База, чтобы научиться всему. Что мне в моей издыхающей деревне было ловить, вот я и ушел. А эта… Да никто она мне, так, бегала за мной, типа любовь и все дела, вот и прихватил с собой на случай, если еда закончится. Правильно сделал, кстати, вот только руки мне эта гадина исцарапала — так жить ей хотелось. Чему ты удивляешься? Нет больше того мира, который в книжечках, нет — есть только этот, и в нем я хочу занять свое место. Разве ты не хочешь того же?

— Уходи.

— Сяо Чжань…

— Уходи, пока я тебя не прикончил на месте!

Чэнь Цзэси ушел той же ночью, проскользнул мимо охраны, как тень, прихватив с собой пару винтовок, запас одежды и обуви да немного провианта — по сути, ничего такого, без чего База бы не прожила. О том, что заодно Цзэси прихватил с собой и умение одного наивного глупца верить людям — Сяо Чжань не рассказал никому. И о том, что узнал тогда — тоже никому. Даже Цзячэну.

Порой по ночам он просыпался от ноющей боли в груди, с влажными веками и искусанными губами, и каждый раз, снова и снова, обещал себе, что больше — никогда. Никому. Ни единой живой душе. Пусть лучше всю жизнь один, чем еще раз вот так.

Спустя несколько лет, когда не иначе, как по иронии, общим собранием его кандидатура была единогласно выбрана на место лидера Базы, Сяо Чжань попросил только об одном — не называть его ни лидером, ни командиром. Просто — Сяо Чжань.

Так легче.  
Так намного легче спрятать на дне души воспоминания о том, как завораживающе красиво по залу скользила изящная фигура, сливаясь в одно целое со сжатыми в руках мечами; как одуряюще сладко умели целовать чужие губы с приподнятыми кверху уголками; и каким беспомощным идиотом он оказался перед губительным, ужасным чувством, имя которому — любовь.

Пришлые. Они нужны, они очень нужны, но как же Сяо Чжань боялся, что среди них однажды окажется тот, кто умеет так же танцевать с мечами, как и…  
Нет. Не Цзэси. Уже не Цзэси.

В последний (и единственный) раз, когда Сяо Чжаню снова довелось увидеть знакомые раскосые глаза, его звали уже не Цзэси.

За ним шла группа отчаянных, бездушных отморозков, готовых на все и вся ради куска мяса, а обе его руки до самых плеч были покрыты черными татуировками, скрывающими тонкие ниточки шрамов, оставленных ногтями его самой первой добычи.

Это был тот, от стаи которого бежали даже боевые отряды Проклятых. Тот, кому было все равно, на кого вести стаю, лишь бы получить свое. Тот, кто на всю Территорию был известен своей жестокостью, не знающий пощады и жалости ни к своим, ни к чужим.

Не Цзэси, нет. Чернорукий. Значит, вот такая она, эта свобода, о которой он когда-то говорил…

Тогда им едва удалось вернуться на Базу без потерь, а пришлые, навстречу которым они шли, так и сгинули, не обретя долгожданной защиты, и Сяо Чжаню по ночам еще долго чудились изогнутые в кривой усмешке губы и равнодушный взгляд.

Пришлые. Пожалуй, сильнее этого слова Сяо Чжань ненавидит еще два:  
Цзэси и Чернорукий. Нелюдь, лишивший его радости, сердце которого он однажды вырвет своими руками. Сяо Чжаню тоже нужна свобода. Не та.


End file.
